1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image sensing device and a method of sensing three-dimensional images, and particularly to a three-dimensional image sensing device and a method of sensing three-dimensional images that can utilize an K multiple of a frequency of flicker noise or a predetermined frequency to cancel noise of ambient visible light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advance of human-device interfaces for mobile devices, the human-device interfaces have a trend toward nature user interfaces (NUIs), wherein gesture recognition is one of the most important NUI technologies, and various two-dimensional image processing can be utilized to execute the gesture recognition. However, because two-dimensional image processors cannot determine depth of an image, gesture recognition capability of the two-dimensional image processors is significantly influenced. Therefore, it is a better method to utilize three-dimensional image sensing including depth information to execute the gesture recognition in the future.
In the three-dimensional image sensing including depth information, ambient visible light sensor (ALS) and proximity sensor (PS) are widely applied to most of mobile devices (e.g. smart phones or tablet personal computers). For a mobile device, space of a printed circuit board for installing new components will significantly increase cost of the mobile device, so any mobile device has a requirement of integrating a combination of ambient visible light sensor, proximity sensor, color temperature sensor, and temperature sensor with gesture recognition into the same integrated circuit. However, the prior art does not provide a proper integrated solution for a user.